


Ceiling

by Yuoko_Wu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Making Out, No sexy time is shown, Scientist making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuoko_Wu/pseuds/Yuoko_Wu
Summary: Madness looking at the ceiling, the ceiling reminding of him of someone despite being a ceiling. Also Rebirth need stress relief from stuff.
Relationships: Madness/Rebirth, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site, I hope you like this work. Feedback is always welcome!

Madness staring at the ceiling, the ceiling was white with lights on burning into your eyes until they come off, it remind Madness of someone.

“Madness, come here right row. I’m stuck on something.” Rebirth cut off his thoughts. Madness turned his head off the ceiling, he’s a bit sad since it’s nice ceiling. Madness and Rebirth have move in together cause Madness invited himself in even when Rebirth say no. But they did well together not killing each other every minute, mostly Rebirth.

“You need my help despite saying along of “Don’t, I can do this by myself.” Huh, Rebirth.” Madness smugly said. Rebirth is glaring at him. 

“Okay, Okay what do you need help with?” Madness got closer to Rebirth who’s trying to figure out something on the laptop.

“This.” Rebirth pull shirt Madness in for a kiss, Madness was surprised since he always made the first move and Rebirth reject every single one of them before this. The kiss taste like coffee and cough candy, the kiss got deeper. Before Madness get to enjoy a bit more, Rebirth pull away. 

“I need stress-relief, I have to use you.” Rebirth said. He started to pull off the lab coat on Madness and turning off the laptop at the same time. Madness is still surprised when Rebirth start unzipping his pants.

“What are you doing?” Madness asked after he came back from his thought. Rebirth turned to look at him, his eyes looking lust. 

“What do you think I’m doing.” Rebirth asked back. Completely unzipping his pants, Rebirth’s lab coat and shirt are off. 

“Good point.” Madness and Rebirth kiss again deeper this time, Rebirth griping against him specific against his crotch and hands touching everywhere. Both moaning into the kiss, Madness touching his ass then squazzing it. Rebirth taking off his lab coat. Only pulling away to get air while Rebirth took his shirt off. Madness realised that this is still the lab not the bedroom.

“Dorothy, this isn’t the bed-“ Madness sentence got cut off by Rebirth kissing him again while he pulled Madness pants and boxers off like it was nothing. Madness didn’t realised he has a boner. 

“I.Don’t.Care.” Rebirth simply said. 

This was going to be fun.

~~~  
Madness looking at the same ceiling he saw before both of them has sex, somehow Rebirth was acting a bit weird today maybe it just stress or he was just that GOOD looking. Rebirth sleeping soundly on the couch while he sitting in Rebirth office chair. 

“You really do look like the ceiling here.” Madness mumble.

“What the hell.” Rebirth also mumble.


End file.
